Grubb
Grubbs are salamander-like beings that inhabit western Mudos (the only continent on which the Oddworld games have taken place thus far), and have made their settlements along the Mongo River, their primary source of water. However, due to recent increases in the neighboring Clakker population, they have been forced away from the river, and are being mistreated by employees of the Sekto Springs Bottled Water Company, which now owns the Mongo River. Grubbs once relied on the protection provided by the Steef, but fewer and fewer Steef have been seen in the wild, and the Grubbs are now fair game for anyone who wants to give them a hard time. Settlements Grubbs are tribal people who prefer to live in small villages usually belonging to a tribe. However, Grubb villages are becoming more and more rare on account of Clakker and Industrial encroachment. One fishing village that Stranger visited exists in southern Mongo Valley. It's relatively small with stone huts stacked upon each other. However, in northern Mongo Valley, a Grubb fortress named Last Legs is found. Last Legs is quite possibly the last Grubb city, as the name suggests. Religion The Grubb Species believe in the Spirits of Nature, the greatest of which is the Great Spirit. Their personal favorite is the Spirit of the River as their lives depend so much on it. To avoid disrupting the water’s flow, their settlements are built in canyons high above the water table. These dwellings grow into the walls of the valley, forming unseen caves and chasms. Grubbs revere the regular journey of Gabbits upstream to their spawning grounds at Ma’Spa (at the Mongo’s source) as a sacred event, and worship the Steef race as protectors. They are viewed by more advanced and narrow-minded species as being highly superstitious. Although some Clakkerz such as Professor Dimble and Eugene Ius took an interest in their myths and legends, they readily dismiss the Grubbs as being a "bunch of silly, superstitious little fools". However, these tales of invasion are actual stories told of the privatization of their lands and the hunting of the Steef. Culture Grubb culture, apparel, and architecture seem to resemble Earth's Japanese, Native American, and even ancient Mayan cultures. Agriculturally, Grubbs are fishers. While being capable farmers and hunters, their small stature is suited more for fishing. Most, if not all, of their food, is fish. Warfare Despite their mostly harmonious lifestyle towards nature and other sentient life, the Grubbs have been known to fight back against aggressive invaders. When provoked, the Grubbs have been known to fight with spears and bows, and in some of their cities, they've even hadpve the ability to procure cannons. Most Grubb warriors often wear segmented armor, similar to Lamellar armor worn by Eastern warriors. In winter conditions, they've also sport protective headgear in the form of Ushabi helmets. Other types of Helmets include a horned variant, with its own protective eye-slits. Notable Grubbs * Frayda Evryting Appearances *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath (First Appearance)'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath HD'' Notes *You can find more detailed information here: http://oddworldlibrary.net/toe/Grubbs Gallery grubb_concept_art.png|Grubb male soldier concept art grubb_concept_male_art.png|Grubb concept art grubb_fishermen_concept.png|Grubb fishermen concepts winter_grubb_gear_concept.png|Winter gear concept art with notes grubb_snow_gear_concept.png|Grubb in snow gear concept grubbs_boat_concept.png|Grubb with fishing boat Char04.jpg|Warrior concept art and render 015.PNG|Male grubb grubb_male_concept.png|Grubb male concept concept_art_colored_fish.png|Colored grubb concept art img_25329-2.jpg|Xbox vs PS3 renders 01.PNG|female grubb backside 02.PNG|female grubb d1grub.PNG|Deceased male grubb warrior pole1.PNG|Dead grubb tied to poles Grubb Village Concept Art 6.jpg|Concept Art of a Grubb Village Grubb Village Concept.jpg|Grubb Village Concept Art from Stranger's Wrath Grubb Village Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept Art of a Grubb Village Grubb Village Concept Art 5.jpg|Grubb Village Concept Art Category:Native Species Category:Species Category:Stranger's Wrath